The present disclosure relates to software development. More specifically, some aspects of the disclosure relate to software development environments. Software development environments enable accelerated creation and maintenance of software and source code. One type of software development environment is an integrated development environment (IDE). An IDE is a powerful tool used by software developers to create software applications. An IDE combines several features for automating steps of software development. For example, an IDE can include a source code editor, a compiler and/or interpreter, build automation tools, and a debugger. With these features, an IDE is powerful because it can increase productivity and efficiency in creating software applications.
Many integrated development environments include the ability to develop software using object-oriented programming. Object-oriented programming is a style of computer programming that uses (and reuses) objects to build a software application. The objects can be any compilation of data, instructions, logic, attributes, variables, behaviors, methods, etc. Typically, objects include both data and functions. Object-oriented programming can also organize objects into classes, and include the ability for objects to inherit or derive functionality from another object or class. One primary advantage of object-oriented programming is increasing efficiency by reusing existing code, which in turn generates compact, easily maintainable code for an application.